Bayang Mimpi
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Matsubayashi Miku baru saja kehilangan kakak tercintanya Ace akibat menyelamatkan dirinya dari sebuah kecelakaan. Setelah kehilangan Ace, Miku yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya berpikir untuk mewujudkan mimpi Ace sebagai bayaran atas 'hidup' yang telah diberikan Ace untuknya. Tapi ... ada hal yang tidak ia sadari demi mewujudkan mimpi Ace itu ... !Warning: Harem Miku, gender bender


**This story is brought to you by HarukazeRen**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.**

**Please enjoy :)**

**.**

**A.N**

Sebelum dimulai aku ingin memberikan salam hangat kepada para pembacaa. Hai semuaa sudah lama ya sepertinya aku tidak menulis fic voca dalam bahasa indo. Dan untuk fic yang ini aku merencanakan untuk membuat 2 versi Indo dan English hehehe because I get bored easily hehehe dan karena sudah lama tidak menulis dalam bahasa indo sepertinya ada sedikit kekurangan dan aku ingin sekali kalian memberitahuku jika kalian menemukan kesalahan hehehe karena jujur lebih sulit meriksa typo indo :( kalau yang english sih susah nyari grammar error huhuhu dah ah. Happy reading!

* * *

**_Bayang Mimpi - Hati yang Hilang_**

* * *

Dia menutup hatinya, melihat peti mati yang tengah dikuburkan. Orang-orang membacakan doa untuk seorang pemuda yang tidur dalam tidur panjangnya, pergi menuju dunia yang lain yang _dipercaya_ lebih tenang. Gadis berambut hijau-kebiruan itu menghapus air matanya yang mengalir dari ujung matanya. Dia memanggil nama pemuda itu dalam hatinya sambil berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk dan ia akan segera dibangunkan. Dia menunggu untuk dibangunkan, namun semua itu sia-sia. Gadis itu memeluk foto pria itu seakan pria itu memang sedang dalam pelukannya. Namun, _dia_ berbaring di sana dengan damai.

Gadis itu berpikir apa yang akan terjadi _jika_ dia menyeberang jalan dengan lebih hati-hati, _jika_ dia cukup berani untuk berlari ke seberang ketimbang berteriak saat truk membunyikan klakson, _jika_ ia tidak memanggil lelaki itu, _jika_ lelaki itu tidak ada di tempat kejadian …. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, menyalahkan dirinya yang bertanggung jawab atas kematiannya. Dialah yang menyebabkan pria itu bertemu ajalnya. Dia telah membunuhnya.

Tangisan kembali pecah saat pria berambut perak menepuk bahunya, membisikkan jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Lagi, gadis itu menyalahkan dirinya. "_Onii-chan_ …."

Melihat gadis yang tak berdaya menangisi kakaknya, anak-anak berkumpul mengelilinginya dan memeluk gadis itu sambil sama-sama menangisi pria tersebut. "Ace _nii-san," _tangis anak-anak tersebut.

Dia melihat ke batu nisan yang diukir dengan nama kakaknya, Matsubayashi Ace. Dia membisikkan namanya terus dan terus dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

….…

…..

…

.

"Hei," seorang anak berambut biru memegang pipi merah seorang gadis kecil dengan jari telunjuknya.

Mengabaikan panggilannya, gadis kecil berambut biru-kehijauan yang diikat kuda dengan pita kebiruan itu hanya terisak. Dia melihat dua foto yang disandarkan pada batu nisan yang diukir dengan nama pasangan Matsubayashi: Matsubayashi Reiji dan Matsubayashi Kate.

Dia bisa mendengar semua bisikan yang mengasihani Matsubayashi bersaudara. Orang-orang mengasihani mereka, seorang gadis berusia lima tahun yang tidak beruntung dan kakak laki-lakinya yang berusia tujuh tahun. Mengabaikan semua perhatian yang ditunjukkan padanya, dia mendorong wanita tua yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia memanggil kedua orang tuanya tapi kemudian ia terhenti saat seseorang memegang tangannya.

"Hei," anak laki-laki itu memanggil lagi kemudian menarik gadis kecil itu ke pelukan kemudian menaruh kepalanya pada pundak gadis kecil itu. Aneh, gadis itu langsung berhenti menangis. "Semua akan baik-baik saja …." Suara anak laki-laki itu mulai goyah namun ia menahan tangisnya. "Karena …."

Anak perempuan itu memegang tangannya yang memeluk dirinya. Dia menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

Kemudian, suara yang lembut keluar dari mulut anak laki-laki itu. "Karena kita bersama," bisik dia.

"Hn …," anak perempuan itu mengangguk dan tangisan kembali pecah dari ujung-ujung matanya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," dia kembali berbisik, "karena aku ada di sini …."

"_Onii-chan_ …"

….…

…..

…

.

"Nee," anak laki-laki berambut biru memanggil gadis kecil berambut biru-kehijauan yang memperhatikan seorang anak perempuan yang bermain dengan ibunya di sebuah taman. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Anak yang naif. Dia tau bahwa gadis itu sedang tidak baik, apalagi setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dia melihat anak perempuan yang sedang bermain dengan ibunya itu. Sebuah senyuman getir melengkung di bibirnya. Dia menyeka air matanya kemudian tersenyum ceria sambil berlutut dan menatap adik perempuannya. "_Imouto-chan?"_

Si adik menatap kakak laki-lakinya sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya. "_Onii-chan … _apa kita bisa bertemu dengan ibu?"

Anak laki-laki itu tidak bisa menagan tangisannya. Ia tertawa getir sambil menghapus air matanya. Tidak tidak boleh menangis, setidaknya tidak di depan adik perempuannya. Dia harus kuat untuk adik perempuannya, adik perempuan satu-satunya. Dia mengambil napas kemudian tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan kecil adiknya. "Tidak, kita tidak bisa."

Si adik terisak kemudian ia melihat mata kakaknya yang berkaca-kaca. Melihatnya, gadis itu tahu bahwa kakaknya akan menangis jika ia tidak segera menahan air matanya. Toh … mereka sama-sama kehilangan.

"Tapi, ayah dan ibu melihat kita dari atas langit," ucap sang kakak dan tersenyum. "Dan aku juga ada di sini, jadi jangan menangis, ya."

"_Onii-chan _tidak akan meninggalkan aku?" dia bertanya. Ah, gadis kecil itu tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Ia kembali menangis.

Kakaknya itu mengangguk dan mengacungkan jari kelingking dan menautkan jarinya pada jari kelingking kecil adik perempuannya. "Aku akan terus bersamamu." Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala adik perempuannya. "Jadi, jangan menangis lagi ya."

Saat gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, sang kakak berdiri kemudian menggenggam tangan kecil adiknya seraya membawanya mengikuti seorang wanita paruh baya berambut _ombre _biru-ungu. Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian memanggil Matsubayashi bersaudara.

Sang kakak menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum meskipun terlihat bekas air mata di ujung-ujung matanya. "Kita akan memiliki keluarga yang baru …."

"Keluarga baru?"

Sang kakak mengangguk kemudian kembali melihat ke depan, melangkah menuntun adik perempuannya sambil menyeka air matanya.

….…

…..

…

.

"_Onii-chan_," panggil sang adik sambil membawa bantal dengan motif bunga-bunga. Gadis kecil itu menangis terisak masuk ke dalam kamar anak laki-laki.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang belum tidur menoleh ke pintu. Anak berambut merah itu memanggilnya masuk dan segera membangunkan anak berambut biru yang tidur di bagian bawah ranjang susun. "Ace, Miku-_chan_ datang lagi, sepertinya ia mimpi buruk."

"Hnn?" Ace membuka mata sambil mengusap matanya. "Ada apa, Akaito _nii-san_?" tanyanya. Matanya segera terbuka ketika melihat seorang anak perempuan berusia tujuh tahun masuk ke dalam kamar yang dihuni empat orang anak laki-laki. "Miku?!" pekiknya, tidak sadar suara kerasnya bisa saja membangunkan dua orang lain yang sudah tidur pulas di kasur susun mereka.

Ace segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri adik perempuannya yang terisak sambil membawa bantal. "Ada apa Miku? Apa kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

Miku tidak menjawab tapi Ace tahu bahwa jawaban dari adiknya itu adalah "ya". Ace menggiring adiknya ke dalam, kemudian menyuruhnya tidur di ranjangnya sementara anak laki-laki berambut merah yang lebih tua tiga tahun itu kembali ke meja belajarnya sambil memperhatikan Matsubayashi bersaudara.

Ace berbaring di sebelah Miku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung adik perempuan yang rambutnya kini telah dipotong pendek seperti rambutnya dengan poni yang hampir menutupi mata. "Shhh, jangan menangis, aku ada di sini," bisik Ace sambil menenangkan Miku.

Gadis kecil itu kembali tenang dan perlahan-lahan ia kembali tertidur sementara Ace hanya memperhatikan gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia berhenti menepuk-nepuk Miku setelah gadis itu kembali tertidur. Ia menelentangkan tubuhnya kemudian melirik Natsuhara Akaito yang membereskan meja belajarnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau Miku-_chan _terus menempel padamu?" tanya Akaito sambil melirik pada Ace.

Ace menoleh, "Ya. Apa ada yang salah?"

Akaito mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak _sih_, hanya saja, nanti dia jadi manja."

Anak laki-laki berambut biru itu terkekeh kecil kemudian menatap adik perempuannya. "Tidak apa-apa." Kantuk kembali menyelimutinya hingga kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat. "Kalau Miku tidak manja …," ucapnya dengan keadaan setengah mengantuk, ia kembali berbalik menghadap Miku dan menggenggam tangan kecilnya. "Mungkin aku akan kesepian," ucapnya kemudian menutup mata dan air mata menetes dari ujung matanya.

….…

…..

…

.

"Miku, kau tidak boleh bermain bola dengan kami!" pekik seorang anak laki-laki berambut hijau, Yukihara Gumiya, yang usianya sama dengan Miku. Anak itu mendorong gadis tomboi berambut biru-kehijauan dengan mata indah yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Tapi aku mau bermain bola dengan kakakku!" pekik gadis kecil itu kemudian membalas Gumiya dengan mendorongnya lebih keras lagi.

Kesal dengan perempuan tomboi itu, Gumiya mendorongnya lebih keras hingga Miku terjatuh. Dari kejauhan, Ace yang sebelumnya tidak sadar akan kedatangan Miku karena asik bermain bola segera berlari mendatangi adiknya begitu ia mendengar teriakan Miku.

Anak laki-laki berambut biru itu berteriak kemudian membawa Miku ke tempat duduk di pinggir lapangan bersamanya sementara dari kejauhan Gumiya meneriaki Miku dengan sebutan payah. Tangisan yang sebelumnya akan pecah segera berubah menjadi tawa ketika gadis itu melihat seorang anak berambut merah, Akaito, memukul kepala Gumiya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Ace kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Gumiya yang dimarahi oleh anak laki-laki yang paling tua dari kelompoknya, Ace ikut tertawa meskipun sedikit merasa bersalah. Ace kemudian menyuruh Miku duduk sambil tangannya merogoh tas sekolahnya. "Aku sudah bilang kau pulang saja dengan Mayu-san dan Tahakara-san."

Miku membersut sambil membersihkan sikutnya dari tanah. "Tapi aku ingin bermain dengan _nii-chan_ juga." Gadis kecil itu menatap ke tanah saat Ace mengambil tangannya. "Apa aku tidak boleh bermain dengan _nii-chan_?"

Ace dengan suara lembutnya memanggil nama Miku. "Tentu saja boleh," jawabnya sambil menutupi luka di sikut Miku yang sudah ia bersihkan dengan tisu basah dengan plester. "Tapi, apa kau yakin bisa bermain bola?"

Miku mengernyitkan alis. "Tentu saja!" Gadis itu berdiri kemudian berlari menuju lapangan bola. "Aku akan menjadi pemain bola terkenal jadi kita akan bersama-sama di klub bola."

"Hah?" pekik Ace kemudian mengambil tasnya dan tas Miku yang gadis itu tinggalkan di kursi. "He-hei tunggu!" pekik Ace kemudian tertawa sambil mengejar Miku.

….…

…..

…

.

Hari itu tidak biasanya hujan turun dengan deras seakan langit memang tengah bersedih pagi itu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa langit bersedih saat anak-anak sekolah menengah tengah bahagia mendapatkan ijazah mereka, lulus dari sekolah menengah dan berbahagia karena sebagian dari mereka mendapatkan kabar lulus diterima di SMA impian mereka. Bagaimana bisa langit bersedih di hari yang berbahagia seperti ini? Pertanyaan itu tidak pernah terlintas di benak gadis berambut teal yang diikat dua karena ia terlalu bahagia. Toh, tak lama setelah upacara kelulusannya, langit kembali cerah, meskipun masih mendung dan udara dingin sisa musim dingin masih membuat gadis itu menggigil.

Ia membawa gulungan ijazah dengan bahagia, sambil tidak sabar menemui kakak laki-lakinya yang tinggal terpisah darinya setelah ia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh karena kepandaiannya menggiring bola dengan kakinya yang tangkas.

"Gumiya, cepatlah, kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat, _nii-san_ akan segera pergi latihan untuk pertandingan musim semi yang akan datang!" pekik Miku pada anak laki-laki berambut hijau yang berlari mengejarnya sambil membawa tas kertas yang penuh dengan hadiah kelulusan dari teman-temannya.

Gumiya mendesis. "Kalau kau ingin aku berlari dengan cepat, sebaiknya kau bawa semua barang-barangmu ini sendiri!" protesnya meskipun anak laki-laki itu masih saja mau membawa hadiah kelulusan Miku.

Miku menoleh ke belakang kemudian mendesis, namun gadis itu tidak berhenti berlari. "Berisik kamu, Gumiya!" Dengan cepat gadis berambut biru-kehijauan itu menatap jalanan sepi yang baru kering dari hujan. "Aku tidak ingin membuat kakak menunggu! Aku akan segera menunjukkan ijazahku padanya!" teriak Miku dengan ceria.

Seorang lelaki tinggi berambut biru dengan warna hitam di akar rambutnya dan mengenakan seragam hitam dengan kancing kuning dan celana abu-abu, seragam sekolah Kuroihaku, sekolah ternama di Tokyo yang cukup terkenal dengan jurusan olahraganya. Ace melambaikan tangannya pada Miku kemudian pemuda itu menatap ke lampu lalu lintas. Lelaki itu segera menatap adiknya dan meneriaki Miku dan menggesturkan tangannya agar gadis itu berhenti.

"Mi-Miku berhenti! Lampunya-!" teriak Gumiya.

"_Nii-chan_!" teriak Miku dengan ceria kemudian berlari menuju zebra cross. Ia melambaikan tangannya yang membawa gulungan ijazahnya dan terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Gadis itu tidak sabar, ia tidak sabar bertemu dengan Ace yang terlalu sibuk dengan latihan sehingga ia jarang pulang ke panti asuhan.

"Miku, berhenti!" teriak Ace.

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Ace, suara klakson dari truk yang baru berbelok menghentikan gadis berambut teal itu. Truk itu berjalan dengan cepat. Jantung Miku terasa berhenti sesaat, bahkan kakinya mati rasa. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Klakson truk yang seharusnya membangunkan pikiran gadis itu. Namun, ia mengerjapkan matanya sambil memanggil nama Ace dan berpikir sedetik kemudian ia akan pergi ke dunia lain, mengingkari janjinya dengan Ace untuk selalu bersama.

Saat ia merasakan ada dorongan yang melempar dirinya, ia membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Ace yang menjauh darinya. Dalam sekejap, tubuh yang ada di hadapannya terpental dan truk dengan cepat menabrak lampu jalanan.

"_Onii-chan ….?"_

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, secepat ia yang terjatuh dalam tangkapan Gumiya kemudian ikut terjatuh bersama dengan pemuda berambut hijau itu.

Orang-orang berteriak dan segera mengerumuni pria berambut biru yang terpental jauh. Bayangan akan Ace menghilang ketika orang-orang mengerumuni dirinya. Perlahan semua suara berisik menghilang dalam kesunyian. Semua warna berubah menjadi hitam putih. Ia dapat merasakan tangisan mengalir deras membasahi pipinya tapi ia tidak bisa mendengar teriakannya sendiri. Bayangan Ace perlahan menghilang, dalam benaknya, hanya muncul bayangan Ace yang berjanji akan terus bersamanya.

_Ini … hanya mimpi buruk 'kan? Kita … akan terus bersama … ya 'kan, Onii-chan? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja … ya 'kan?_

….…

…..

…

.

Semuanya gelap, tidak ada cahaya sejauh apapun Miku mencari. Kemudian sebuah cahaya muncul, bersinar remang-remang kemudian bayangan pemuda berambut biru muncul di hadapan Miku.

Ace menatap sendu Miku kemudian menggenggam tangan Miku. Ia tersenyum. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, karena aku bersamamu, Miku."

Perlahan cahaya muncul, menyilaukan matanya dan suara lembut Ace memanggil Miku. "Aku … akan selalu bersamamu."

Miku membuka matanya. Kamar yang sebelumnya terasa sempit kini terasa sangat luas. Sudah berapa hari ia berbaring di kamarnya? Mengabaikan seluruh perannya menjadi siswa baru bahkan meninggalkan seragam baru yang selalu ia idam-idamkan tergeletak di kamarnya. Seragam dengan pita besar berwarna merah dengan jas kecoklatan akan terlihat sangat manis untuknya. Terlebih lagi ia sudah membayangkan dirinya datang ke sebuah _goukon_ hanya untuk membuat teman-teman SMPnya takjub dengan statusnya sebagai siswi Fukuro _gakuen._ Semuanya hanya menjadi sebuah angan-angan.

Gadis itu melewatkan upacara masuk, melewatkan seluruh acara yang seharusnya dilalui oleh siswa baru. Gadis itu tidak berpikir apa-apa setelah kejadian _itu_ terjadi. Hari-harinya berlalu begitu saja, terbuang sia-sia dengan tangisan meratapi kepergian orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Mungkin, begitulah komentar yang akan dikeluarkan oleh teman-temannya. Namun, orang-orang di panti asuhan Lapis memberinya _terlalu banyak_ waktu sendirian. Bagaimana tidak? Matsubayashi bersaudara terkenal sebagai saudara yang tidak dapat dipisahkan meskipun Ace tinggal dalam asrama Kuroihaku. Mereka akan bertemu setidaknya setiap akhir pekan kecuali jika ada pertandingan yang akan mereka hadapi. Namun, sesekali gadis itu akan pergi dan menyelinap ke tempat latihan Ace sebentar.

Senyuman yang manis tidak terlihat lagi semenjak Ace pergi dari genggaman tangannya, pergi melewati jari-jari tangannya ke tempat yang lebih jauh. Kadang, ia akan menghabiskan waktu melamun seharian sambil memegang foto Ace dengan dirinya yang berbagi syal di pesta natal beberapa waktu yang lalu

Seseorang pria berambut perak masuk ke dalam kamar Miku, membawa dua buah mug yang harum dengan coklat panas. Lelaki itu menaruh coklat panas di meja sebelah kasur Miku lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Miku. "Hei," ucap Utatane Piko sambil mendorong kacamata ke tulang hidupnya.

"Utatane-_sensei_?" tanya Miku saat ia menyadari ada aroma harum yang menggelitik hidungnya dan ada sosok lelaki dewasa yang selalu menemaninya selama pemakaman bersama dengan pemuda berambut hijau yang mengekorinya kemana-mana.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Piko, sebelum gadis itu menjawab pria itu mendengus. "Ya ampun, bodohnya aku. Tentu saja kau tidak baik-baik saja." Pria itu mengambil coklat panasnya kemudian mengaduk-aduk gelasnya. "Teman-temanmu yang lain mengkhawatirkanmu, Miku." Ia terhenti sejenak. "Dan … aku yakin … Ace di sana juga sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu yang sekarang."

Terlalu banyak cinta pada Ace yang ada dalam dirinya hingga air mata yang ia pikir sudah kering kembali jatuh. Kepala Miku kembali pusing, tapi air mata tidak berhenti. Ia mengambil foto Ace dan memeluk fotonya kembali. Di sisi lain, Piko hanya diam sambil menyeruput coklat panas.

Setelah beberapa saat Miku menangis dan kembali tenang, lelaki berkacamata itu kembali membuka suara. "Miku," ucap Piko sambil menaruh gelasnya. "Pihak sekolah menelepon dan bicara padaku jika hingga lusa ini kau tidak masuk sekolah, maka dengan terpaksa mereka akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah," lanjutnya.

Miku menoleh pada Piko kemudian menatap kembali foto Ace.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau kau sudah bolos hampir satu bulan dan kau juga tidak pernah memberi kabar. Aku tidak bisa membantu dirimu lagi, terlebih lagi karena kau tidak menunjukkan usaha apapun," ucap Piko. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk sekolah atau apapun, tapi karena kini aku yang bertanggung jawab atas tempat ini, aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan arah karena kesedihanmu. Aku memberimu kebebasan untuk memilih melanjutkan sekolah di Fukuro, pindah atau berhenti."

Setelah itu, keheningan memenuhi kamar Miku. Berlama-lama mereka diam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ah, yang paling tepat adalah Miku yang hanyut dalam kekosongannya. Gadis itu hanya melihat foto Ace dengan pikiran kosong. Kalimat Piko bagaikan angin lalu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang masuk ke dalam kamar setelah mengetuk pintu. "Maaf, Utatane-_sensei, _Kirisagi-_sensei_ memanggil," ucap Satsuki Mayu, teman sekamar Miku yang kasurnya berada di atas Miku.

Piko berdiri sambil membawa gelasnya. "Aoki-_san_? Baiklah." Pria berambut perak itu pergi dari kamar Miku. Namun, saat lelaki itu berada di pintu, ia menoleh pada Miku yang tatapannya masih kosong menatap foto Ace. "Miku, pikirkanlah baik-baik ucapanku tadi. Pikirkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan selanjutnya dan … jangan membuat Ace kesulitan menyeberang ke sisi yang lain." Pria itu kemudian pergi ke luar menemui pengurus panti.

Gadis berambut pirang yang bergelombang itu kemudian mendekati Miku. Melihat gadis yang belum mengganti pakaiannya dari kemarin itu menangis tak berdaya, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis, tapi ia tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Aku … aku sudah membunuh o_nii-chan._" Kalimat itu selalu keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia mendengar nama Ace disebut.

Suara langkah kaki yang kuat mendekat ke kamar Miku dan Mayu. Sosok laki-laki berambut hijau dengan mata berair masuk kemudian dia melempar beberapa bungkus keripik rasa _negi _dan bola sepak. "Aku sudah muak melihatmu seperti ini Miku!" teriak Gumiya dengan suara yang gemetar.

Miku dan Mayu saling berbalas pandang kemudian menatap pemuda berambut hijau yang datang bagai topan di kamar anak perempuan.

Gumiya mengepalkan tinju sambil menggertakkan gigi. "Selama ini aku diam saja karena aku kasihan padamu tapi setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi padamu barusan … aku kesal …." Pemuda itu diam sejenak. "Padahal, banyak sekali orang yang ingin masuk Fukuro _gakuen_ termasuk aku dan kau … kau … ah!" teriak Gumiya kemudian dia menunjuk Miku. "Aku ingin kau segera bangkit dari kasur dan berangkat sekolah! Aku ingin bermain bola bersamamu lagi! Aku ingin kau berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersamaku." Sadar dengan ucapannya, wajah pemuda itu segera memerah padam. "Pokoknya aku tunggu kau di lapangan besok pagi!" Dan seperti badai, pemuda itu berlari keluar dari kamar dan dua orang perempuan lain masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ada apa dengan Gumiya?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut merah yang diikat kuda. Amamiya Cul duduk di tepi ranjang susun bagian bawah sambil meminum sebuah kotak susu.

Mayu mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah."

Tone Rion menggumam kemudian menatap Miku yang matanya sembab. "Aku rasa, anak itu sudah kehabisan akalnya karena terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu, Miku." Rion menghela napas kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Yah, setiap hari anak itu selalu bertanya padaku 'bagaimana kondisi Miku?', ' apa dia sudah mau bangun dari kasurnya?' setiap kelas belum dimulai. Mungkin ini resiko karena kami teman sekelas." Gadis berambut ungu gelap itu duduk di sisi kasur Miku. "Tapi Miku, kurasa sudah saatnya kau bangkit," ucap gadis yang memiliki gaya rambut yang sama dengannya, diikat dua. "Kau tidak ingin Ace _nii-san_ kesulitan menyeberang ke sisi lain 'kan?"

Cul menghela napas. "Dan jangan buat kami semua khawatir lagi denganmu."

Lagi-lagi air mata jatuh, tapi kali ini air mata itu bukan lagi tentang Ace dan segala kenangan mereka berdua. Kini, ada sedikit rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya. Penyesalan akan waktu yang terbuang, kesempatan yang hilang dan penyesalan telah membuat keluarganya khawatir padanya. "Maafkan aku …."

Mayu, Cul dan Rion saling menatap satu sama lain kemudian mereka tersenyum pada teman sekamar yang sudah bersama mereka lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Mereka tersenyum kemudian memberikan pelukan kepada Miku meskipun tahu bahwa tempat dimana Miku duduk tidak cukup menampung pelukan mereka.

Satu alasan hidup Miku kembali, setidaknya, ia tidak ingin membuat Ace yang sudah pergi kesulitan menyeberang ke sisi lain. Malam itu gadis berambut biru-kehijauan itu tidak bisa tidur namun kali bukan karena kehilangan Ace namun karena kalimat Piko tidak mau pergi dari pikirannya. Ia sudah mendapatkan impiannya untuk masuk Fukuro tapi kini ia berada di tempat yang sulit, bukan hanya itu mungkin Ace memang kesulitan menyeberang ke sisi lain karena dirinya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam benaknya.

Satu hal yang tidak bisa ia lupakan meskipun ia sudah merasa sedikit baikan. Ada hal yang membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah setelah bayangan Ace muncul dalam benaknya. Pikirannya kemudian bermain ke beberapa tahun yang lalu.

_Sore itu hujan baru saja turun dan Ace terus menatap jendela sementara Miku bermain dengan kertas. Mereka baru saja selesai menonton pertandingan bola di televisi dan mata Ace memang tidak pernah lepas dari layar televisi setelah ia melihat tendangan dari Leon Archeir, pemain bola berdarah Spanyol yang mencetak angka di lima belas menit pertama dalam pertandingan persahabatan Spanyol-Jepang. Meskipun pada akhirnya Jepang harus menerima kekalahan, mata biru anak itu tidak hentinya memperhatikan Leon Archeir hingga akhirnya _sensei_ mematikan televisi karena waktu menonton telah selesai._

"_Miku apa cita-citamu saat besar nanti?" tanya Ace sambil menatap adiknya yang asik mencoba membuat burung dari kertas._

_Miku diam sejenak kemudian menatap Ace. Ia menggumam sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Miku. "Aku ingin bersama kakak sampai besar nanti!" jawab gadis berusia enam tahun itu._

_Ace menghela napas. "Ya ampun, percuma aku bertanya padamu," ucapnya kemudian tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut pendek Miku dan membuat gadis itu mengerang kesal. Kemudian anak laki-laki itu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja sambil memperhatikan Miku yang asik dalam pekerjaannya. Ia beberapa kali menggumam mencari perhatian Miku tapi nihil hasil. "Kau tidak akan bertanya apa cita-citaku?"_

_Miku menoleh, "Eh?" tanyanya dan Ace kembali menghela napas. "Apa cita-cita kakak?" tanyanya._

_Ace tersenyum. "Aku ingin menjadi pemain bola terkenal seperti Leon Archeir-_san_!" jawabnya dengan mata yang bersinar._

_Sang adik tersenyum dan matanya ikut bersinar. "Pemain bola seperti yang ada di televisi tadi?" pekik Miku yang sama-sama bersemangat. "Aku yakin kakak bisa menjadi pemain bola seperti Re-Re-…Reon Akure-san!"_

_Sang kakak menghela napas mendengar adiknya yang kesulitan mengucapkan nama idola, namun kemudian ia tertawa dan kembali mengacak-acak rambut Miku._

Mata Miku membulat dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Rasanya berat membayangkan dan mengingat cita-cita Ace. Nasib Ace sungguh sial. Ia memiliki bakat, lincah bermain bola, dan tinggal satu tahun lagi menuju kelulusan dan masuk sekolah khusus bola seperti cita-citanya. Mimpinya harus terhenti.

Di sisi lain, gadis yang seharusnya berada di posisi Ace saat ini justru menyia-nyiakan waktu menangisi kepergiannya. Ah, hidup terkadang memang jahat. Miku yang cita-citanya masih abu-abu dan belum menentukan jalan hidupnya selain bersama dengan Ace malah mendapatkan kesempatan hidup lebih panjang daripada pemuda yang sudah menentukan jalan hidupnya semenjak ia kecil.

_Mungkin … aku bisa mewujudkan mimpi _onii-chan_?_ Pikir Miku.

Gadis itu memang belum sembuh benar atau pikirannya memang sudah kacau di hari Ace pergi darinya. Setelah bangun pagi, dengan segera ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan berlari keluar kamarnya. Ia berlari naik ke lantai atas kemudian berhenti pada sebuah ruangan dengan papan nama Utatane Piko. Miku mengetuk pintu kamar Piko dan kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut perak acak-acakkan berdiri dan menguap. Kelihatannya, lelaki itu memang sudah tidur terlihat dari piyama yang dipakainya, rambut yang acak-acakkan dan mata yang terkantuk-kantuk.

"Ada apa Miku-_chan_?" tanya Piko sambil menguap.

"_Sensei_, aku sudah memutuskan …." Miku menatap mata Piko tapi dengan cepat ia menunduk dan mengelapkan tinju. Gadis itu kemudian kembali menatap Piko. "Aku akan masuk Kuroihaku dan mewujudkan mimpi _onii-chan_ dan menjadi pemain bola!"

"Eh … Eh?!" pekik Piko.

"Aku mau memberitahu _sensei _itu, maaf sudah mengganggu tidur akhir pekan _sensei_," ucap gadis itu kemudian pergi. "Aku akan menjelaskan detailnya kepada _sensei_ siang nanti, aku mau ke lapangan!" pekik gadis itu sambil berlari menuju tangga kemudian turun.

"Mi-Miku tunggu!" pekik Piko tapi kemudian ia menghela napas, "ya ampun anak ini …."

.

Miku berhenti saat ia melihat Gumiya bermain bola dengan beberapa anak laki-laki panti. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hijau bermain bola dengan serius kemudian matanya terbelalak melihat Miku ketika seseorang berteriak memanggil Miku. Gumiya segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan berlari menjauhi Miku sambil menggiring bola.

"Gumiya!" teriak Miku dan laki-laki itu berhenti dan melirik ke belakang pada Miku. "Aku akan kembali ke sekolah!" pekiknya kemudian gadis itu berlari ke tengah lapang.

Bersamaan dengan gadis itu masuk ke lapangan, teman-temannya yang lain, penghuni panti, bersorak gembira berteriak, "Miku sudah kembali," sementara Gumiya mendengus dan menendang bola ke arah Miku.

Senyuman yang telah hilang itu kini kembali setelah gadis itu berpikir bahwa ia akan mewujudkan mimpi yang belum bisa diraih oleh kakaknya sambil berharap bayang-bayang Ace akan selalu bersama dirinya.

.

.

.

"_Kita akan selalu bersama terus 'kan?"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

Kamus

-san : (tambahan) akhiran sebagai bentuk hormat untuk orang yang masih asing dan/atau untuk yang lebih tua

-chan : (tambahan) akhiran untuk orang yang sudah dekat

Onii-san/-chan / nii-san/-chan: kakak laki-laki

Imouto: adik laki-laki

Sensei: guru

Gakuen: sekolah/akademi

Kuroihaku: sekolah fiksi di Tokyo yang terkenal akan jurusan olahraga

Fukuro: sekolah fiksi terbaik di Tokyo

Lapis: panti asuhan fiksi di Tokyo di bawah pengawasan Kirisagi Aoki dan Utatane Piko

* * *

A.N

Haloo~ bagaimana? silahkan tulis tanggapan kalian di review hehehe aku sangat menunggu review kalian. Ah untuk versi inggris mash dalam pengerjaan dan untuk fic lainnya, tenang saja, masih aku lanjutkankok (yang inggrisnya) ingin juga sih ngelanjutin melody of memories tapi aku kehilangan akal dan mungkin akan menyelesaikan fic itu hanya dalam beberapa chapter dalam bahasa inggris (mungkin) hehehe dadah~ see you next time!


End file.
